


Attack on Playground

by thefloralpeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, Kindergarten AU, attack on playground, but still its pretty cute, i mean theyre like 5 so, its kind of jeanmarco i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindergarten playground AU- Jean's King of the Playground and shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Playground

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles sorry and also ending sentences but I hope it's ok enough

"I'm king of the world!-ugh, go away Jaeger!" The small boy, about six years old, yelled from the top of the playground slide- the ultimate lookout.

"Shut up Jean," the other child replied angrily, "this is me, Armin, and Mikasa's spot! YOU go away!"

While the girl was nowhere to be seen at the moment, the other boy in question stood at the bottom of the play set, staring timidly up at the two. He tried to speak and calm his friend, but to no avail- the words didn't form. Instead, he chose to occupy himself with kicking some of the woodchips at his feet and focusing on the ground. He was too shy to intervene.

"No! Get out of here Dumb-butt!" Jean yelled, very pleased with his insult.

"Don't call me that, stupid!" Eren retorted, shoving Jean in his anger.

"Hey!" Jean shrieked, and pushed Eren back, sending him down the slide. Eren glared back up at him from the base, covered in woodchips and harboring all the rage a six-year-old could possibly hold in one sitting. He jogged over to Armin.

"Come on, let's go play somewhere else," Armin spoke calmly while Eren kept his glare on Jean.

Success. Jean bore an expression of pride plastered onto his face and stood as tall as he could, reveling in his majestic glory as King of the Playground.

After a few minutes, Sasha and Connie made their ways up to the slide. Since they were both his friends AND honored his royal status, Jean decided to allow them to stay, and even named them official "Core Jesers". After explaining the term (a skewed but semi-accurate rendition courtesy of King Jean), Sasha and Connie immediately began fulfilling their royal tasks. Such obligations were mainly laughing and other antics- nothing out of the ordinary. Jean decided they needed more royal club-members.

"Hey, where's Marco? He's gotta join too!" Jean tried to tell the other two children above their session of (very important) strange noise-making.

He scrambled over to the nearest railing to scan the playground for his best friend. Maybe he should of invited Marco up in the first place, but Jaeger had to get out first. Now Marco could come up and rule the playground with Jean. The thought evoked a smile on the boy's lips. He was unstoppable.

When his eyes finally found Marco, he was on the swing set, laughing and swinging with- Armin and Eren?!

 _Why is he with them?_ Jean thought.

_Armin's nice, but why is Eren there? Why is Marco talking to him?_

Jean's face heated up with anger and he quickly dropped down the slide to confront the group.

Over on the swings, Armin was pushing Marco while Eren swung next to them, talking about some TV show he was really into. Jean marched up to them and lost his anger when Marco asked Armin to help him stop to talk to Jean.

"Oh, there you are Jean!" Marco greeted his best friend. "I was wondering where you were!" He hopped off the swing.

"Come with me Marco!" He grabbed the boy's hand without warning before he had time to protest, dragging him away and satisfied with causing another scowl on Eren's face.

"Hey!" Eren yelled. Today just wasn't his day.

"Where are we going Jean?" Marco asked through giggles.

Jean continued to drag him to the slide, guiding him up the set to the top where Connie and Sasha continued to good around.

"Check it out! The best spot in the whole playground!" Jean presented the scene with pride. Marco's grin stretched wide across his face.

"Woah awesome!"

"Now we're both Kings of the Playground!"

"Nuh-uh," Sasha interrupted. "We're the King and Queen now!"

Jean looked at her and her smug grin, betrayed.

"No fair! You were Core Jesers! I was the King!"

"Well not anymore!" She retorted with more giggling. Connie joined in with her.

"You're wrong! We're the Kings!" Jean started to become angry with the other two, so rudely swiping his Kingly status.

"I don't see a crown!" Connie yelled, although neither he nor Sasha bore a crown. Jean's face began turning red with anger before Marco interjected.

"Oh, wait," he spoke as he reached into his hoodie pocket, "here! I made these for us earlier!" He pulled out two small flower crowns, crafted from daisies, buttercups, and any other flower he could find on the playground. He handed one to Jean and put the other on his head.

"Ha! Now we have crowns, so WE'RE the Kings!"

"We can't argue with that, Sasha," Connie spoke, defeated. "We can still be Core Jesers!"

Sasha's brief disappointment faded immediately at his words. "Okay!" she agreed giddily. "But wait, you can't have TWO Kings!"

"Says who!" Jean snapped at her.

"No Kingdom has TWO Kings! You need a Queen or something!" Connie aided Sasha's argument. Jean scowled.

"Fine! Then Marco's my Queen!"      

Marco's eyes went wide, but he didn't protest.

"Marco can't be a Queen, he's a boy!"

"So? You got any other ideas?" Jean looked skeptically at the other two, who just shrugged, apparently both deciding to drop the argument. "Good! Queen Marco it is."

He grabbed Marco's hand, resulting in a blush from both of them. They continued the scenario for the remainder of their recess, as King Jean and Queen Marco.


End file.
